Moon Light Lovers
by Chewie4370
Summary: Meet Edward Swan. What happens when 5 new students enter Forks High School? Will he fall victim to more than one beautiful vampire? Enter to find out!
1. First Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story as all characters are property of Stephanie Meyers. She is the mastermind behind these wonderful people. I just thought it would be fun to play in her world! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: First Sight

It was just another cloudy day in Forks, Washington. The always green haven I have spent my entire life – all 17 years. I lay in my bed, hands propped behind my head watching the clouds move across the sky but showing no sign of ever letting the sun peak through. I didn't really sleep through the night, yet I didn't feel tired. My alarm clock just sounded, but I have been awoke for hours simply listening to the life outside. Without even turning my head to look at my door or even hear my father approach, "Yeah Dad I am up and no I am not in the mood for pancakes. I will just have cereal."

"How do you do that? I know I am not that predictable! I swear you can read minds," my Dad said as he walked through my door.

I turned to face him, still not moving from my pillow, to shoot him a smile. I lived only with my father, Charlie Swan, who also happened to be police chief in our quant little town. He really wasn't that predictable. Chief Swan and I have been two bachelors sharing a pad since my mother, Elizabeth Swan, died in a hit and run car accident 12 years ago. I don't remember much about her, only she always smells like Lilies, her favorite flower. For the longest time Dad filled every room in the house with them. I can still hear him thinking of her.

I decided I better get up and get ready for school. Forks High wasn't filled with any one person to impress, so I took no deep thought in what to wear. I knew it would still be quite cold outside, despite the fact that all the snow melted over the weekend. I slid on my light khaki pants and long sleeved black T-shirt with my black loafers. I remembered my suede jacket was still in the car from Friday. I didn't mind. I like the way the coldness of the day felt on my skin. I didn't consider myself a stylish guy, but I was never the one for jeans and a T-shirt. After doing all the vanity stuff to get ready for the day, I made my way down stairs for a quick breakfast. Cereal-the breakfast of champions (or bachelors).

"Any plans for the night Edward?"

"Oh yeah! Hot date with Biology, Calculus, and American History."

"Wow, you sure know how to live," my Dad said sarcastically while sipping his second cup of coffee-the other breakfast of champions. "Kid just cause I am always home doesn't mean you can't go out. I trust you, go party or something."

"Thanks Dad but I am not the partying type." I slipped my bowl in the sink and began to check my backpack for all the necessary material.

"Suite yourself. I offered."

Dad handed me a $10 bill as we both walked out the door – he was headed to Forks Police Station in the Chief Police car and I was off to Forks High School in my 1990 Ford Taurus. I hated getting to school to early, but I didn't have anything else to past the time.

As I pulled into the parking lot I noticed I had 20 minutes before the first bell and 30 minutes before classes began. I wasn't the only person at school way too early. Apparently most of the student body, of the 500 students in the entire school, made sure to get to school early to catch a glimpse of the 5 new students to join the small community. I wasn't really that interested. It didn't take much to get everyone motivated in Forks. As I stayed seated in my car I noticed that most of the guys, mainly juniors and seniors, were nicely dressed. I am know it was in hopes of catching the eye of the new female students. They were jeans and T-shirt guys, today they dawn dressy pants and shirts, or at least cleaner jeans. I read all their thoughts on their faces throughout the last week about this day:

"_I hope the girls are hot, there is no one to date in this town anymore." "I wonder how old they are." "I know they will like the jocks-who doesn't?" _

They were all very predictable. I wasn't concerned with dating. No one here peeked my interest. At 17 years old I never even had a real kiss from a female. Not that there were not plenty of offers. I see how most of the girls look at me. They place me in the league of good-looking males at the school – worthy of dating. I read their admiring eyes and flirtatious grins all the time. I just chose not to reciprocate. There is nothing wrong with them – I just didn't. Finally first bell rang and I slowly stepped out of my car with backpack in tow.

"Hey Edward!" Jessica and Lauren said simultaneously two cars away. Where they waiting on me to get out of the car? Just then everyone's eyes caught the fire-red BMW that pulled into the parking lot, followed by a black and gray Jeep that was without a doubt made for extreme terrine. The new kids. Three girls stepped out of the BMW, each one different from the next. The first was very statuesque, with flowing blond hair. I could tell from the way she checked her reflection in the rearview mirror and again in the side mirror that she was quite sure of herself. The next girl was shorter, with short spiky black hair. She jumped out of the back of the convertible as a gymnast would leap over a balance beam-with much style and grace. The last girl was . . . breathtaking. The other two girls were pretty, but this girl was beyond beautiful. She was slightly taller than the other two girls and slim. Her dark brown hair was halfway down her back, with loose curls only catching the ends. Her hair looked as though it was combed by the wind – elegant and light. I couldn't stop staring. That is until I caught sight of the guys who got out of the Jeep. The first was tall and muscular, with short black hair. His face had a very no-nonsense glare; that is until he started teasing the hair of the beautiful brunette. I could see then he was properly just a weight lifting teddy bear. The other guy was muscular, but not as much so, with blond curly hair. He smiled slightly at the playing that took place in front of him, but still looked very reserved. I realized then I was not the only one staring at them, or their cars. I quickly looked the other way, allowing at least one less person gawking at them. But even now, facing the rest of the parking lot, I could still see the face of the stunning brunette. I would never forget that face again. As I looked at the remaining student body I could see the pick up lines the guys were practicing in their heads and the giggles the girls rehearsed, prepared to laugh at the new guys jokes – funny or not. I stifled a laugh and shook my head. I began walking to my locker to prepare for first period American History. I saw nothing in front of me as I walked unconsciously to first hour. I thought of a beautiful brunette, and how it would feel to run my fingers through her curls. I didn't even realize how hard I was smiling.

**Please review . . . would love to hear from you. This is my first story and I wanted to know how i am doing! Review Away Please**


	2. Information

Chapter 2: Information

The Cullens and the Hales. Foster children of Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, according to the file I was in charge of putting away as my fourth hour Office Aid job duties required. I remember my Dad mentioning the hospital having a new doctor on staff. Apparently he met Dr. Cullen a week earlier as part of the professional welcome wagon. He didn't mention that the doctor had children, especially one who looked as if she had fallen straight from heaven. Only an angel could be so radiant.

I am normally more professional in my Office Aid duties; never looking in the files of the other students. Today I had to know the name that belongs to the angel. This was so not like me. I am not interested in people here at Forks High. I am not interest in meeting new people. I hadn't even planned on talking to this girl. Then why was I so compelled to know her name. I had to look. Thanks to the copy of the student IDs that was a part of every file; I knew that my brunette beauty's name was Isabella Cullen. Did I just say _MY_ beauty? Where did that come from? The blond female was Rosalie Hale and the blond male was Jasper Hale, twins; seniors. The spiky black haired female was Alice Cullen, a junior and Emmett Cullen would be the teddy bear; also a senior. Isabella was a junior. I hoped I had at least one class with her. Why do I wish we had classes together – I had no intentions on talking to her? I am sure she has been hit on enough today by the loads of guys here. I wasn't really shy but I just chose not to talk – sort of. Besides what would I say to someone who was more radiant than words would allow. No-I would give her some space – one less drooling boy. What am I going on and on about? I don't even know if we have classes together. That almost made me tempted enough to go further through her file to search for her class schedule. I wouldn't do it. This is totally not me. I was becoming worst than the other male student body of this school. I was worst; I was boarder line stalking at this point. I immediately closed the files and shoved them into place, alphabetical order by last names in the old fashion file cabinet. I must have closed the drawer a little too hard.

"Edward, dear, are you okay," asked Mrs. Stone, the office salutary. She looked at me wearily over her wire brim glasses.

"Sorry Mrs. Stone. Guess I don't know my own strength today."

"Do you . . ."

"No, I don't need to leave early I am fine." I hurried to finish her sentence. She looked at me puzzled, trying to figure out how I knew what she was going to say. I didn't even know how I knew. I sat down in my corner chair with nothing more to do. I pulled out my American History book and decided to get a jump on my reading for the night. Office Aid, Study Hall – It is all the same.

Reading didn't go as well as I hoped. I would "read" three pages when I suddenly realized I didn't remember a thing I just studied. My mind kept going back to her face. The way her hair waved in the breeze. Her large almond shape eyes. Her long slender neck. Here I sat daydreaming about a girl. Before this morning I don't even think I ever had a crush and now I have by passed all that to full blown infatuation. Bell rang – time for lunch. I tossed my history book into my backpack and walked from behind the wall-length counter. I smiled and waved goodbye to Mrs. Stone. She still looked bewildered that I knew her thoughts earlier.

I stopped at my locker and switched out my books for my P.M. classes. Just as I closed the locker door, I felt a shove from behind and suddenly Mike Newton was leaning against the lockers to my right.

"What's up Swan? Come on man, let's go eat."

"Yeah, I'm behind you." I didn't care much for Mike Newton, but he was easier to ignore than most people in this school. Mike and I grew up together, just as most of the people in this town did. When all there was to deal with was mud pies and cowboys and Indians, Mike was a decent guy. As we got older and the onset of hormones, growth spurts, sports, and popularity reared its ugly head, Mike became more of a convince than anything else. I didn't feel bad about this revelation. I was pretty sure he felt the same way. I suspected he only dealt with me because I attracted a lot of attention from our female peers.

"Man, I saw Jessica and Lauren speak to you this morning. You need to stop trippin' and hook up with Lauren – that girl is hot. Than you can hook me up with Jessica," he said as he walked backwards to the cafeteria.

"No thank you. I prefer not to be the fall of a friendship."

"Then at least put in a good word for me with Jessica. Help a guy out."

I shook my head and let out a light laugh. Mike was being serious and that made it even funnier. We made it to the cafeteria line and were suddenly joined by Erick Yorkie, an awkward kid who properly had less experience with girls than I did, and Tyler Crawley, the captain of the football team and the basketball team; in other words-cocky. I didn't have much of an appetite, so I settled for a lemonade. Just as I paid for my drink Mike blurted out:

"Man did you check out the new kids today? The girls are super hot!"

"I know. Every guy in the school is looking at them, but I am going to put you all out of your misery and ask them out first," said Tyler, as he strode to our usual table.

Jessica Stanley, Lauren Townsend, and Angela Weber were already at the table. Jessica and Lauren were waiting on me specifically. I rolled my eyes; I am sure no one even noticed. I slowed my walk to make sure Mike and Tyler each took one of the empty seats on either side of the girls. I opted to sit in between Tyler and Angela. Angela was easy to sit by. Although I know she considers me one of the good looking guys as well, she didn't flirt aimlessly and didn't constantly think about it. I was not paying attention to Tyler and Mike's conversation at all until Mike said:

"Bella is the hottest. Tyler, man, you can have the other two. I am taking Bella!"

I was suddenly furious as I looked up with ferocious eyes at Mike Newton. I think only Angela Weber noticed. Why was I suddenly so upset? Why did I want to protect her from this sleezball? Her particularly, not all of them – only her. My mouth ached to say something. I thought I was going to explode, so I said the safest thing on my tongue:

"Who is Bella?" They didn't know I had already looked in the entire family's file, but how did he know to call her Bella?

"The long haired brunette. Her name is Isabella Cullen but she prefers Bella. I talked to her today in History. Trust me she was so into me"

Furry filled me again.

At that moment beauty walked into the room.


	3. First Encounter

Chapter 3: First Encounter

I didn't realize I was staring again, and I am pretty sure I had forgotten how to breathe as well. Isabella, or Bella according to Mike (I hated he knew more about her than I did) lead the family into the cafeteria. She swiftly looked to her left and right; her hair bouncing from side to side. I noticed she was wearing a long khaki cargo skirt, with white tennis shoes, and a royal blue shirt with quarter length sleeves. The V-neck dipped down perfectly, exposing the pale skin. The color accented her skin perfectly, but I was pretty sure she would look great in anything she wore. Bella was followed by Alice and Jasper, holding hands, and Emmett and Rosalie, with their arms around each others waist. Were those four together as a couple? Just then Angela shoved her elbow into my right rib cage and glared at me. I knew she was telling me to stop staring. I flashed a shy smile. No one noticed but her, and I was thankful she didn't blurt it out. That's why I liked Angela.

"Aaah, too bad Tyler, looks like the other two are taken. That still leaves me a chance with Bella." I shot Mike a murderous glance.

"Eeew! Are they dating their brothers? That is not natural and has to be illegal." Jessica was sometimes a complete airhead.

"They aren't really brother and sister." Where did that come from? Why was I defending a family I didn't even know? The entire table looked at me. All of their faces easly were asking how I knew that. I looked down at my lemonade and hurried to take a drink. After a few seconds everyone looked away again.

Suddenly first bell rang – lunch was over and we had 10 minutes to make it to class. I was headed to Biology and knew I couldn't save my drink. As the table disbursed, I went to walk to the trash can, not even realizing the direction I was headed.

"Bye Edward." Jessica stood their speaking to me. Lauren looked at Jessica like she had been betrayed but steady waited on Jessica to leave with her. Yeah, that was definitely dangerous territory. If I did choose to open up my dating options, Jessica and Lauren were not on the list of possibles. Cute, but volatile. I wonder if they were friend out of connivance as well.

I walked to the trash can closes to the exit leading to my Biology class. I was looking straight ahead and suddenly my senses were on fire. I smelled a scent that was sweet and tantalizing. It reminded me of strawberries, sunshine and . . . Lilies? Without even realizing it, my eyes began to search for the source of the aroma. My eyes locked on the face I had been seeing in my mind all day. Was I staring again? I completely forgot why I walked this way.

"Hi." That is all she had to say to make me forget to breathe again. She was only three feet from me. And the smell of her cool breath on my face was hypnotic. Her voice rang like bells. Angelic; just as I imagined it would sound. My brain stopped working. I couldn't move my hands, legs or mouth. I was paralyzed in the face of beauty. I looked like a complete idiot as I realized 30 seconds had passed and I still hadn't said a word. I was too lost in her eyes. I had never seen a topaz so light, and liquid.

"Ummm . . . Hi. Hello," I said as I cleared my throat. She flashed me a smile. Of coarse her smile was perfect. Everything on her was perfect. I decided right then that I had to talk to her . . . really talk to her. Show her I wasn't a complete idiot. I had to see her face again and feel her breath on my skin. I would find the courage; find a way, even if we didn't have any classes together. It wasn't until then I saw her spiky haired sister, Alice, standing there with her. They both giggled – sounds of angels, naturally. I looked down and smiled at myself.

"You are going to have a very interesting time in biology today," the sister said with a wide grin as they began to walk away. Bella, walking with her sister, looked back directly at me . . . twice. I was still standing there, looking like a statue. Wait did she just say Biology? We may have a class together. I ran to throw my bottle in the trash as suddenly I realized why I ever walked this direction. I darted to Biology as fast as I could walk. Praying I would see her there. But I had to get there first. I wanted her to have the choice to sit by me, not I sat next to the gorgeous new girl because I was one of the drooling boys, although at this point I was pretty sure I was.

Perfect, I made it before her. I took my seat at the lab table. Usually I sat and worked alone, not really wanting to deal with a lab partner, today I begged God to let that change. To let _her _sit beside me. As it got closer to the bell, more and more students filed in taking their usual seats, with their usual partners. Yes! I was sitting alone which meant one of two things: 1) Mr. Varner would make Isabella sit beside me or 2) she would work alone at another table. It never even accord to me that she may prefer to work alone too. As I completed that thought the final bell rang. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she had biology later on. I read too much into a statement that wasn't meant for me. But I could have sworn Alice was talking directly to me. As I began to kick my self for being over zealous, I heard the most beautiful sound.

"Sorry I am late Mr. Varner, I got lost."

My beauty, here she stood only 10 feet from me and I couldn't help but . . . stare. Great, I was staring again!

"Aaaah yes . . . Miss Cullen. Nice to have you join us here at Forks High. I will take that," Mr. Varner said as he reached for her log sheet. "Why . . . don't . . . you take a seat . . . with . . . ah yes, Mr. Swan. Edward raise your hand."

"_Edward I know you like to work alone but you would have to be crazy not to want a partner as beautiful as her. . . She's a student man! Get yourself together." _I had to smile to myself. Mr. Varner would never know how much I agreed with him.

Dam, I forgot to breathe again. As I stretched my arm up, I locked eyes with perfection. I couldn't help but smile. Was she smiling back at me? She took her log sheet from Mr. Varner and made her way to my table. I mean _our _table.

"_Dude, Swan gets all the luck! I knew I should have sat by myself today." _

"_She has got to think he is gorgeous. I hope they don't start dating." _

I read it all across their faces as Isabella walked to join me.

"Hi. I'm Edward Swan." I found the breath to talk to her without sounding like an idiot.

"Hi, again. I'm Isabella Cullen. But you can call me Bella."

Her cool breath brushed across my face and I was overwhelmed with her beautiful scent. Breathe Swan! Breathe!


	4. Lose My Breath

Chapter 4: Lose My Breath

Okay Swan, you can do this stop staring at the side of her face and just talk to her. Where is your courage man? Think. Something light, yet intelligent.

"How are you liking Forks, Washington," I said almost too fast. I was not sure she understood me with the face she made. Was she stifling a laugh?

"I like it more and more. (Was she flirting with me?) Actually, I love it here. Very quant."

"Yeah, we get that a lot. Most people don't like the rain and cool weather. Where are you from?" That's it Swan keep it together, you are doing great

"Alaska, from another quant and quiet little town."

"So, are you and your sisters sick of all the guys asking you out yet?" Where the hell did that come from? You are supposed to be taking it slow. What the hell is wrong with you? Wait, is she laughing?

"Well I don't think Rosalie will ever get tired of it and Alice pretty much ignores it. As for me . . . I am waiting on the right guy to ask."

Wow, she is defiantly flirting. Breathe man before you faint and look like a complete idiot. "Umm," was all that I could get out of my mouth. She smiled. I could look at that all day.

That was it for our conversation. It took the rest of the hour trying to breathe and focus again. The bell rang too soon.

"So do you mind . . . ," I was too slow. Before I could turn around the lustrous Bella was out of the door. So much for offering to walk her to her next class. Did I misread her smile? Maybe she wasn't flirting with me. I should have said more, or been more direct. I wanted to find her and tell her how I never seen any one as beautiful as her. I wanted to tell her that her eyes made my heart beat faster and her scent, her cool breath, left me paralyzed. I wanted to tell her I wasn't a complete moron. It didn't matter causes she was already gone. As far as I knew, I wasn't going to see her ever again . . . or at least not until tomorrow's Biology class. I made it to my sixth hour Calculus, not aware of a single step I took. The rest of the day played out that way as well. Physically, I was in class, but my mind stayed on Bella Cullen.

The rest of the afternoon flowed the same way. Never aware of my surroundings. I slowly walked out to my car after final bell. A few people, I am pretty sure females, spoke to me, but at the moment I couldn't recall their names. My mind and thoughts were still all about her. I could read on the faces of the female student body that they saw Jasper and Emmett as sexy (I guess), but the girls weren't falling all over themselves as was the case with the boys and the Cullen/Hale sisters. Who was I to talk?

I leaned up against my car in even deeper thought. Thoughts of her. I began to get frustrated with myself. With the infatuation. Why can't I get my mind off of her? I decided that there was nothing I could do about it, or at least not then. I opened my back door to toss in my backpack, unintentionally looking in the direction she and her sisters had parked. She was standing right there, reading. Her face appeared to be in contrition. I wanted so badly to walk to her and ask her about her book. I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to take care of her. I didn't like the "V" that formed between her brow, in what could only be anger or frustration. I wanted to smooth it away with my fingers, or a kiss, and let her know she never had to worry again. The wind shifted directions and all at once I was bombarded with her tantalizing scent. It was only then, when I gasped for air, that I realize I hadn't taken a breath since I saw her standing there and I was staring again. It almost hurt to take that breath. It hurt to look away from her. She got into her car and drove away with the rest of her family. The powerful purr of the BMW's engine filled the parking lot. Now that others were staring in their directions, I didn't feel so bad about staring at her.

I made it home the same way I made it to class – completely unaware. I walked into my house tossing my backpack on the kitchen counter. I will do my homework down here, where I can stare out of the large window in the front of our kitchen. No need to cage myself in my room. I pulled out the three stakes that had been marinating all night in the refrigerator. While my Dad always put up the show he didn't want me taking care of him, I knew he appreciated my love, and ability, to cook. If not for me, we would probably survive on cereal, coffee, Hungry Man's Dinner, and of course meals from The Diner. As I began to cook, my mind drifted back towards Bella. I wonder what she liked to eat and if I would ever get the opportunity to cook for her. I heard my father's cruiser pull up on our gravel drive way. How long have I been lost in space? A while. I hadn't even started dinner. I hurried and slid the steaks in the oven and began cutting up potatoes. I tried to look undistracted. Dad noticed instantly something was on my mind. Sometimes I wondered if he could read minds too.

"Hey kid. How was school?" The daily routine continues: Dad walked through the door and speaks. He picks up the mail and begin to shuffle through it. Realizing he still has on his gun, he walks back to the door, removing his jacket and gun belt. Maybe he was more predictable than I though. I smiled at that.

"Okay, same ol', same ol' (except I met the love of my life and I am ready to marry her)," I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Nothing. I said school was fine," as I dropped the potatoes in the now boiling water.

Our house was normally quiet, other than the sounds of ESPN and CSS. As dinner cooked, Charlie sat reading the newspaper and I started my Calculus. No need to even try and do something like reading. No, I needed to do something more labor intense with my mind. Otherwise, I may start day dreaming about staring into almond shaped topaz eyes, or kissing round lips that looked as soft as silk and satin. An hour later I placed a medium well done steak in front of my Dad. I read grateful all over his face. I had only halfway finished my first steak and potatoes when I noticed Dad had gotten up to retrieve the last steak from the broiler. Was I so deep in thought about Bella that I wasn't eating or did Dad just inhale dinner?

"That steak is supposed to be for your lunch tomorrow."

"Thanks kid, but I would rather have seconds rather than lunch."

I always knew when Dad enjoyed my choice for dinner. There were never any leftovers around here. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to my Dad about today.

"Dad how did you know Mom was the one for you?" I instantly hated asking. I knew how much he thought about her and how sad he still was.

"Well son, it sounds cliché, but I just knew. It was this pull that kept bringing her back to my mind. All I ever thought about and wanted, but when she was with me I could hardly breath or focus." His thoughts drifted to her as a smile appeared on his face. I know he remembers her as if he had just seen her this morning.

Great, I guess I am doom then. I, either die of asphyxiation, or I get the courage to talk to an angel.

"So what's her name?" That brought me out of my thoughts.

"Whose name?"

"The girl that has you cutting that same piece of steak for the tenth time?"

"I looked at my plate and realized I had pulverized my dinner. I put down the fork and knife before I sawed the plate in half. Dad laughed.

"Okay, lets see," Dad said as he popped his own steak and potatoes in his mouth, "you have grown up with most of the kids in your school. This morning you were oblivious of life outside this house. So that means either you have always liked someone or you have an itch for one of the new girls. One of the Cullens. Its three of them right?"

My eyes couldn't get any bigger than they were at that moment. I nodded.

"Yeah, I though so. Just remember to breath. It is not very hip to faint when you talk to a girl," Charlie said as he placed his plate in the sink.

I forgot how intuitive Dad can be sometimes. I smiled and shook my head. I had to change the conversation fast.

"How were things at work? Slow as usual?" I gave up on eating. The rest of my steak could be Charlie's lunch.

"Oh no, it was hardly slow. We had another report of a missing man. This one disappeared last night apparently after having drinks with a couple friends. No sign of him anywhere. That is the third one in 3 weeks. That's an epidemic for a town this size."

The disappearances have been strange. Grown men in great health disappearing into thin air. Things like that just did happen in Forks.

**Please review and let me know how I am doing. I feed on constructive criticism.**


	5. Rescue Her

Chapter 5: Rescue Her

It has been a week since I first saw Bella Cullen. Since that first day in Biology class I haven't said another word to her. She seems to be ignoring me on purpose, not hat it was hard to do. I still couldn't find the courage to talk to her. Everyday after class she all but ran from our table. For reasons unknown. I couldn't read her like I could everyone else. It seemed that at every glance she bore a different emotion, never being able to put my finger on the thoughts that made her smile that way, or frown another. I never felt so handicapped, as when I was in her presence.

I made it to the school and pulled into my regular spot. I purposely got to school forty minutes early. The weather was nice and I chose to sit on the trunk of my car and catch up on my history reading. With all the day dreaming I had gotten quite behind in the reading, and studying of the Civil War. Naturally I was full aware of when the Jeep Wrangler being driven by Emmett, pulled on to the lot. Unconsciously I was searching for her. We locked eyes as she walked around the car. She smiled. What was she thinking? Why couldn't I read her like I could read everyone else?

By third hour Instrumental Music class I realized I couldn't remember anything about the day. My mind was completely occupied by thoughts of her. Instrumental music was my favorite class. Being the only person in the school who could play a grand piano had its perks. Mr. Tullson allowed me to compose my own music and work independently. I invested in my own state-of-the-art headphones so that I could hear every note and feel completely alone. They came in handy today, as I perfected the lullaby I wrote for a brunette beauty who only half knew I existed. The music was somber, so I simply called it _Her Lullaby _although the ending was sad_._ By the time I made it to the end of the lullabyI had to acknowledge the fact that she would never hear it. That made me feel even more upset than not being able to talk to her. I didn't hear the bell ring. I only saw the other students leaving. I was gong to be late.

The hallway was pretty empty as I slowly made my way to the Office. As it was becoming a usual habit for me, I was completely unaware of my surrounds.

"Let go of my arm. NOW!" I would have recognized that voice in a crowd of a million. I've never heard it in distress before.

"Come on Bella. How about a small kiss?" I knew that voice too – Patrick Franks. School jock and complete asshole as far as the female student body was concerned. They were on the next hall. I ran. I had to help her. I had to protect her. A snarl rip through the air. A sound like that couldn't have come from her. Could it?

As I rounded the corner to the next hall, I saw him forcing her closer and leaning in to kiss her. I saw red, not just because he was forcing himself on a woman but because he was forcing himself on _this _woman. She was to fragile and beautiful to be mishandled. I ran to them and forced my way between Bella and Patrick. I simultaneously pushed Patrick away and covered Bella with my entire body.

"Back off Patrick. Now!" I have never heard my voice so deep and raspy. I could feel the anger flowing through every vain in my body. I didn't know how I was breathing normally standing so close to her. Her scent surrounded me. I was worst than Patrick, I wanted to turn around and kiss her urgently, but gently as a woman should be done.

"Back away Swan. This doesn't concern you."

"It does now. Now back away before I do it for you."

After a pause, Patrick picked up his backpack and walked away, backwards, slowly. I didn't turn to look at Bella until Patrick had turned away and rounded the corner opposite the way I came. I loosened my stiff pose and finally looked at the damsel in distress.

"Are you okay?" I was completely lost in her eyes. They were a deep onyx. Weren't they topaz a week ago?

"Yes, I am okay. Thank you." Every other voice would be too loud and obnoxious now that heard her so close up.

"No problem. No problem at all," I said suddenly feeling very shy. Looking down at my shoes.

"I don't know how I would have been able to control myself if you hadn't shown up." She placed her hand on my chest and stared directly into my eyes. My heart beat sped up to unhealthy speeds. Her smile made it beat even faster. I wanted to stay just like that forever, but I knew that was not conducive to my heart, or breathing habits. What did she mean, control herself?

"Why don't you follow me to the office and I will get you a pass for class." I tried to breath with every word.

"Wow, a man with power! I like it." She gave me that award wining smile. Breath Swan. Breathe!

"So what class are you going to?"

"Miss Ransom's Literature."

"Enjoying _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Yes, actually it is one of my favorites."

"I would have thought _Weathering Heights _was your favorite." She looked surprised.

"Now, why would you think that," she asked as she leaned over the counter.

"I noticed you reading it last week. That is not a book that the average 17 year old picks up to past the time."

"Maybe I am not the average 17 year old."

"I can believe that," I said as I leaned close to her on the counter, staring deeper into her eyes. I felt as if she was looking into my soul and I liked it.

"Mmmm," she said as she stood up straight and took two steps back from the counter. Her moving sadden me. "So you are obviously smart, protecting, observant . . . and handsome. Those are very appealing qualities."

I couldn't move, paralyzed by beauty again. The beauty that walked out of the office with my heart. She had said what I wanted to hear from her for over a week. I could never go back to not talking to her.

The rest of the fourth hour flew by, as I contemplated talking to her at lunch or waiting for Biology. Talking to her at lunch meant that I would properly have to approach her burly brothers. However, talking to her at lunch meant that I didn't have to wait a whole other hour for Biology.

I walked out of the office and straight to my locker. Mike was already waiting on me; even he couldn't kill my high right now. Before Mike and I started walking towards the cafeteria, we were joined by Tyler, Jessica, and Lauren. I had no intentions on informing any of them on the events of the day. I hung silently back while they rambled on about some reality show that came on the night before. As I approached the cash register to pay for my lemonade, I noticed that Bella was not at the table with her family. Had she left for the day? Just then my eyes settled on a table slightly between my usual table and the Cullen's table. While this table was usually empty, today it was occupied by one brunette beauty. And she was motioning for me to join her.

"Oh my god, man! I think Bella Cullen wants you to eat lunch with her," Tyler said stopping short of our table. Mike Newton was frozen, and dumb found.

"Well than, I better not keep her waiting then." I slid between Mike and Tyler, leaving Jessica and Lauren beside them.

As I approached the table, I couldn't help but read all the surprised looks that filled the cafeteria. All except Jessica and Lauren. They just looked pissed.


	6. The Feelings Mutual

Chapter 6: The Feelings Mutual

As I approached the table, all eyes were on us. My table, (along with the remaining cafeteria) frozen, mouth agape. However, Rosalie and Jasper looked mad. Their expression read more of betrayal, while Alice and Emmett looked happy and relieved. Though I wasn't quite sure how correct my assumptions were. But none of that truly mattered to me. I was walking towards heaven on Earth. The room could have been on fire around me and all I would have seen was her smile.

I slid into the chair directly opposite her, and cleared my throat before speaking, She suddenly looked shy and nervous. At lest we had that in common.

"So are you ready for the gossip that is sure to follow today," I asked as jokingly as I could.

"Well, I was hoping we could make all the rumors true." I didn't know if she was being funny or serious, but it was exactly what I wanted to hear.

Suddenly, a feeling of complete easy came over me. My nervousness was gone, and I felt as if I was having lunch with an old friend, rather than the long awaited love of my life. Bella looked over at her usual table, shaking her head and laughing silently. Would I ever know what that was about?

"So are your brothers going to beat me up for taking you away from them?"

"No. They know I can't stay away from you anymore. Besides I think you can handle yourself. You seemed to do quite well this morning."

"Why had you been trying to stay away? I would have welcomed your company."

"Really, is that so? You look like the suffer in silence and alone type."

"I guess I am, but I would have made an exception for you."

"I wish I had known that a week ago."

"I wish I wasn't scared to say something to you a week ago. Now I feel like I can't go another day without hearing your voice. I may go insane."

"Well lets not test that theory. While you are concerned with my brothers, should I be concerned with your two girlfriends who have not yet to take their eyes off of us since you sat down?"

At first I was confused, not knowing who she meant. My eyes glanced over at my previous table, a table I had no intentions on ever going back too, to see Jessica and Lauren staring at the two of us. I bent my head, laughing.

"No, trust me they don't hold a candle to you."

"Yeah, for some reason I wasn't really concerned." We both laughed at that. Emmett, Alice, and Angela seemed to enjoy what appeared to be happy banter between Bella and I. Rosalie, Jasper, Jessica, and Lauren each looked as if they could tare both our heads off. Bella seemed to notice the divide also. I was suddenly sadden when the bell rang; our hour was up, and though we were both headed to Mr. Varner's Biology class, I knew we wouldn't be able to talk like this. I was already addicted to her voice, and laugh, and I didn't want our time to end.

"Shall we," I asked as I notice the cafeteria was empty, besides us. I didn't care if I was late; I would have left that very moment if she wanted too!

Our walk to Biology was quiet, and I suddenly felt nervous again, but I didn't know why. Bella and I sat down at our usual table taking turns looking at each other. I wanted to touch her. I wanted her to sit closer. I wanted to make her laugh, not only to make her happy, but to feed my addiction for the sound of her voice. I could tell she wanted to say something to me also, but I didn't know what was holding her back. Just at lunch it seemed we had no need to second guess ourselves, our obvious feelings for each other. Now we were both a ball of nerves. Final bell rang just as Mr. Varner rolled in the old TV/VCR. The class was in an up roar. Mr. Varner mentioned what we were watching, but I couldn't hear over the excited screams of my classmates. Or maybe it was because I was so concentrated on Bella, who was staring straight back into my eyes.

The lights went off but I could still see Bella's face. Suddenly, there was a pull in my chest that would have sent me hurdling on to her if I hadn't grasped for the edge of the table. I sat there; playing tug of war with some unseen force, and honestly it was winning. Could Bella feel it too? She seemed distracted from whatever was on the television, yet she couldn't look at me. By the time the class was halfway over I was only sitting an inch from her, and her intoxicating scent swirled around me. I though I would offend her, being so close, but she only smiled at me, and continued to stare into my eyes. Was she doing this? My attraction to her was so strong that trying to move literally hurt. She seemed happy, and I stopped fighting it. We were no way near paying attention to the TV screen, as our bodies were completely facing each other, all but touching. I wondered how we looked to everyone else. I was so lost in her eyes, her smell, the coolness of her breath; I couldn't hear the thoughts of the rest of the class around us. It was too painful to look away from her. We never said a word to each other but it seemed we knew more now about one another than ever before.

Suddenly, the light was back on and a matter of seconds later the bell rang. Mr. Varner shouted we would continue the movie tomorrow. I only looked forward to sitting with her like this again. And again. And again. And again.

"Wow, that was . . . interesting," I said trying to figure out why I sounded so exhausted and out of breath, as if I had been running.

"Yeah . . . ," she said never taking her eyes off mine. "I've got to go. I'll see you later?"

"Yes, of coarse! Please." Ooh great, now I was begging. She almost ran out of the class to a waiting Alice.

After school I didn't know if I should wait on her or not. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to feel that pull I felt in Biology. I stood outside my car, almost pacing. Leave or wait? I turned to wave goodbye to Erick, who called my name from across the lot.

"I am glad you hadn't left." I turned, hardly disappointed, knowing the source of my sudden inability to take steady breaths.

"I didn't know if I should or not. I hope I didn't upset you earlier. If so, I apologize."

"No, not at all. I . . . enjoyed Biology today." We both smiled. I wanted to brush my hand along her cheek. I had been yarning to touch her since the day I met her. But my arms felt like lead – unmovable.

"Well, I better get to my family. See you tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

That is when I began to dream about Isabella Cullen:

It started as a typical day in the parking lot of Forks High School. As our eyes met, the humming of voices and cars around us disappeared. I could feel the pull in my chest again, but I didn't fight it. This time I allowed it to pull me to her. As we approached, closer to one another, things faded to black. There were no cars. There was no objecting eyes or whispers. There was only us, surrounded by total aloneness, as she was finally in my arms. While she approached with great eagerness, she was suddenly very still, almost afraid. I went to touch her cheek, as I longed to do since I laid eyes on her. She closed her eyes, but she looked too sad. As my hand fell upon her face, she felt hard as stone and cold – too cold. She looked even more sad. I brushed away a lose strand of her hair from her face and stared into her deep black eyes. There was a pain there that I couldn't soothe away from her.

"I promise to never leave you Isabella Cullen."

With that the scene changed to all white, as I leaned down to kiss her lips. Time stood still . . . .

. . . except in reality where my alarm clock sounded.

I was sad that not even in my dreams was I able to kiss her full lips. But I quickly cheered up as I knew I would soon see her. For the last week, she would come running to me as soon as Rosalie stopped the car. She would let me walk her to, and from, classes and we would sit together at lunch. Only thing we hadn't done was touched. I often time tried to hold her hand, but she always pulled away. My heart would sink every time.

Today, I vowed to change that.

**Review! Don't Forget to Review!**


	7. Unbearable

Chapter 7: Unbearable

"Morning Dad."

"You are up early. Is school that exciting these days?"

"Yeah, actually it is."

"Huh, yeah I bet." Dad knew something was going on. I had to admit I am never up ready to go two hours before classes started.

"What about you? You're off to the station quite early yourself."

"Yeah, unfortunately we have 3 more missing men. Can you believe it? That's 3 missing in one week, 6 total in only 4 weeks. If this keeps up I'm issuing a curfew for any man from 18 to 74 years old."

As Dad left the house, I grew more and more anxious for my day to begin. I didn't have a plan other than to tell Bella the truth – Tell her I loved her and whatever was keeping us from being close couldn't change that. I needed to say it just like that. I was laying it all out on the table – no matter what.

True to form, I beat Bella to school, as usual, but I was back to my nervous ways. The anxiousness only got worst when Rosalie's BMW took its usual spot. Since Bella and I spent a lot more school hours together, Alice, Emmett and Jasper started speaking to me. I still hadn't won over Rosalie. I jumped down off the trunk of my car as Bella ran over to me, smiling that award winning smile. It always made me realize how grateful I was that she was as happy to see me as I was to see her.

"Good morning Beautiful."

"Good morning, and who do I get to thank for this very large smile you are wearing today?"

"Everything I do, from breathe to come to this place, is all because of you."

"Edward . . ." This was my chance. I would start small. I reached for her hand. She quickly moved away, using both of her hands to comb through her long hair, breaking our eye contact. She instantly noticed my frustration.

"Isabella, why won't you let me touch you? I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand being so close, yet so far."

"Edward. I'm just . . . I can't . . . You don't . . ."

"What? What is it? You can tell me anything. No matter how bad it is, or you think it is. I will never leave you. I could never leave you." With that the first bell rang. I had planned on standing right there until I got my answers.

"Will you walk me to class? We can talk later." She seem afraid, were as I just felt frustrated.

Lunch hour finally came. Mike Newton was not standing at my locker as he uses to do. Over the last two weeks it was very clear I had no intentions on spending lunch with anyone but Isabella Cullen.

As I walked into the cafeteria, I immediately walked to our table, where Bella sat waiting for me. I noticed that Bella never ate lunch but never thought to question it. I never ate lunch here either. The smells coming from behind those double doors hardly smelt appetizing. Isabella sat up when she saw me approach.

"Why don't we sit outside today?"

"Sounds like a plan." I was hoping she was choosing a quiet place for us to talk. I was hoping for results. We spent half the lunch in complete silence, staring at one another, never touching. I tried to reach for her hand again but she quickly moved it. She could read the pain on my face, but I couldn't read her; her thoughts, her emotions – Nothing.

"Edward."

"Stop, before you say anything you should just know I love you." It felt like a bolder had been removed from my back. At first I was afraid, those were big words for people who have only known each other for 4 weeks, and only spent two of those weeks together. Once they were out, I had to smile and was happy to see her smiling back, almost in tears. "I just want you to know that no matter what, I am going to be with you, until you send me away and not a second sooner. You have my heart Isabella Cullen."

"Edward, I love you too." Without thinking about it I reached out and took her right hand in both of mine. I don't know if she was distracted by our out burst of emotions or that she finally trust me, but she didn't move away this time. I instantly noticed how cold and hard her hand was. I was shocked, but not willing to let her go. She snatched her hand from mine and for the first time I read shame on her face.

"What is wrong? You can tell me." I unintentionally ran my hand along the picnic table. "Ouch. Shit!" The splinter was long but I have had worst. I pulled out the white piece of wood that was stuck in the palm of my hand. Warm blood followed. Time seemed to slow down, or speed up exponentially. Before I could register the look in Bella's eyes she was on her feet, with Emmett and Rosalie at her side. She quickly turned and walked away with her sister with Emmett following.

"Emmett what's wrong? Where is she going?"

"Sorry man. Just give her sometime." I hardly noticed my palm was dripping blood. I was more concerned with the tear in my heart. I walked to the nurse's office. The opposite direction of the love of my life.

The pain in my chest told me not to expect her in Biology, but I was taken back when she didn't show up in the parking lot after school. The remaining Cullen family all but ran to the car and sped away. Was something wrong with Bella? Were they avoiding me now? I looked down a the stupid white gauze that covered my hand. This had something to do with why Bella left. I just did not understand what. That was on Monday.

By Wednesday Bella had not returned to school. I didn't know what was worst, not knowing why or that her family didn't trust me enough either to tell me that she was at least okay. I rehearsed her lullaby every chance I got. I sat at our table everyday at lunch, hoping to see her walk through the door. I worked without a lab partner – no matter what the assignment was. I didn't want anyone near me. By Thursday morning, Charlie noticed my change as well. I hadn't slept in those 3 nights leading up to this day and it started to show. Dad was too afraid to ask me though. By the end of the day on Thursday I couldn't take anymore and I had to do something. Anything.

I rushed out of eight hour, not even stopping at my locker to exchange books. I ran straight for the parking lot and perched myself on the driver side door of one fire red BMW, and waited. The family didn't look very surprised to see me there, but Rosalie looked pissed. I knew it wasn't because I was going to ask about Bella, but because I was touching her precious car.

"Please listen. Please tell Bella I miss her and I need her here with me. Tell her I haven't taken a real breath since she left me alone on Monday. Tell her I love her and I need her. Please just tell her I am sorry if I did anything to hurt or offend her. Tell her I accept her apology if she thinks she did anything to me. Please just tell her I am lost without her." Just saying the words made me feel even more exhausted. The tear in my heart seemed to burn and stretch even more.

All of their faces were on me. Even Rosalie nodded in agreement. I walked away from their car, hoping I did something right. I was a zombie through the drive home and while doing homework. I only made Charlie sandwiches for dinner. He looked disappointed as well, but I just didn't care. It was another restless night. When I got up for school that morning my out look on life still was pretty bleak.

I almost leaped from my moving car when I saw her standing in the middle of my usual parking spot. She moved out of the way so that I could pull in. As soon as the car was in park, I jumped from the door and threw my arms around her. I smothered my face in her hair. I needed to be lost in her scent; I had gone to long without it. My heart stopped beating when I realize she was holding me as tightly as I was holding her.

"Bella I'm sorry. Please don't leave me again. I can't exist without you. You took my heart with you . . ." I trailed off, unable to find the words to describe how I felt. She looked up in my eyes and smiled. She ran her cold hand over my left cheek and out through my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed her touch. I wanted . . . I needed to get closer.

"Edward, we need to talk. About everything. How do you feel about skipping school today?"

"I am going where ever you are."

Her smile warmed my heart as she rubbed my cheek again. Her hands slid down my face, landing on my neck and continued down my chest. My body slowly came back to life. She slid her hands in mine.

"Follow me," she said as she walked me through the woods that wrapped around three sides of the school.


	8. The Big Reveal

Chapter 8: The Big Reveal

Bella always surprises me, I wouldn't have figured her for much of a hiker, but we were on no kind of trail and she glided along as if she was walking on air. We seemed to walk forever. I was happy to be in her presence, but her silence was the loudest thing I could hear. I was growing more nervous with every tree we passed. After 40 minutes of walking, we were in a very large clearing. Half the field was covered in shade from the over hanging trees and the other half was white with sun light. I assumed we were headed for the sunny edge of the yard and was therefore very surprised when Bella stopped a the edge of the darkness and sat down. Only a few feet behind her, I hurried and cleared the space between us. Bella sat Indian style and I sat behind her with my legs on either side, arms wrapped around her waist. The coolness of her body could be felt through all the layers of clothes between we wore, but there was too much space between us over the last almost 4 days and I took every opportunity to make up for that lost time. I sensed that this was what she wanted to tell me about. I had already made up in my mind that nothing she said mattered. I loved her and I would continue to love her no matter what.

"Edward do you remember that day in the office when I said I was not like the average 17 year old?"

"Of course. I remember everything we talk about."

"I don't know how to tell you this so I guess I will start from the beginning."

"Tell me, whatever it is. I can't stand to see you in pain." Bella pulled herself out of my arms and turned to face me. Her eyes were topaz again.

"On September 13, 1908 a little girl was born to a very wealthy family. She was very privileged and happy. She didn't know what it meant to want or to need. She had both of her parent and a very large house. She was an only child and if you asked her, she would say she would want it no other way. Despite her indulgence lifestyle, she was very humble and appreciative. One day in 1925, the girl was 17 years old, she had come home for the weekend from her all girls' boarding school. She and her parents were coming home late after leaving a dinner party. They didn't suspect their home had been broken into or that the assailants were still in the house. They killed her mother first. Her father tried to protect her at all cost, but the two men were stronger and bigger. They beat the girl to death as well." She paused for a moment. She looked as if she wanted or needed to cry, but couldn't. I patiently waited on her to continue, although honestly, I was afraid.

"When the police got there they assumed everyone was dead and immediately placed them in body bags. The 17 year old girl's heart was beating and she could see the scene that was taking place around her. She couldn't move and she couldn't talk. She watched as they zipped the bag closed over her face. No one realized she was still alive until she got to the morgue and a very kind doctor saved her . . . life. Edward I am that girl and the doctor that saved me was Carlisle Cullen." She said nothing, waiting on me to speak but I couldn't find my voice. I still didn't understand. She must have read that on my face.

"Edward, I am a vampire. Dr. Carlisle Cullen changed me that night at the morgue. He heard my faint heart beat and he save me. He bit me and turned me into a vampire like he and his wife, Esme. I don't expect you to believe me, or to understand, or trust me. I don't blame you if you don't want to be with me anymore. I understand if you want to run away screaming. I am a monster." With that Bella jumped to her feet and went deeper into the shaded area of the field.

"Is that why you ran away from me the day I cut my hand? You wanted my blood?" I was very calm, but I didn't know why. Why do I even believe this could be possible? Shouldn't I be afraid, wanting to run? The thought of running made my heart burn around the half healed wound and it sadden me even more.

"Yes, because I don't want to hurt you, but you smell better to me than any other human I have ever met. I don't want to be this way - a blood thirsty monster. Which is why my family doesn't kill people. We only hunt animals."

"Your family? Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper? All of you are vampires, not foster children. But you all are out in the day time and go to school. Your dad, I mean your . . . he works at a hospital!" The hysterics began, and I sounded angrier that I wanted to or than I actually felt.

Bella stat down again to finish her story, "Because we feed on animals, and not people, we can maintain living with humans; working and going to school. We form true bonds, although I am the first, we know of, to form such a bond with a human. And as far as the sun goes that is just a myth. We just don't look very conspicuous in sun light. I understand if you want to go, but I beg you to keep my secret. Please."

I stood there unable to move. I didn't want to move. We stood in silence for what seemed like forever. I was trying to figure out exactly what I was feelings. I knew I wasn't angry or scared of her. Was I feeling sympathy and pain? I wanted to cry for her during the story. I though back on the three and a half days I went without hearing her voice. I almost lost my mind. Could I do that again? Would I ever get over her if I was to leave? Suddenly the situation changed, she didn't want me to go. She truly did love me and I loved her. That hadn't changed either. Before I knew, knew any of this, I said that no matter what I would stay with her. And that was what I was going to do. Stay.

In just five steps she was back in my arms, where she belonged.

"I am not going anywhere. I will love you forever. Forever as you will have me. You are my life. I would be crazy to walk away from you."

"But I could hurt you. You are in danger every minute you are with me." In a millisecond, Bella was a hundred feet from me. Bella picked up a bolder 10 times her size and threw it across the field. In the blink of an eye, she was standing in front of me again. "I could kill you without even trying. I am not good for you."

I felt the hole in my heart burn again. "Do you . . . want me to leave?" I fought back my tears to no avail.

"See, I am hurting you now!" She brushed away my tears with the back of her hand. "I don't want you to leave me. I don't know how I would continue on without you. I love you Edward Anthony Swan . . . and there is nothing you can do about it."

We smiled and fell into each others arms. I prayed time would pause for us.

"There is one more thing you need to see." Bella began pulling me across the field. It didn't matter if she was stronger than me or not, I would have followed her without questions. At the edge of the shadows Bella let go of my hand and pulled her long sleeve shirt over her head, exposing all the skin not covered by her thin strapped shirt. Bella took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and walked into the sun.

As if it could be any way possible, she was even more beautiful. The sun light bounced off her bare skin, only to reflect rainbows of colors all over the forest floor. I slowly walked to her, showing her I was not afraid. She hung her head as if a shame. I lift her chin with my finger and stared into her eyes. I examined every inch of her face, astounded by her beauty. Slowly touching her shoulders and running my hands down her arm.

"How did I get to be the luckiest man in the world?"

"Wrong. I am the luckiest monster in the world, I don't deserve you."

We took our seats on the grass under the sun. I continued to examine her. She felt the need to tell me everything about her existence as a vampire, but it really didn't matter. I wasn't going to leave her side . . . ever.

As much as I hated the idea, I wanted to hold her in my arms like this for forever, I knew we had to get back to the school. Her family would have been looking for her and I left my car there. We played and laughed the whole way back. I was happier than I ever imagined possible.

Just as we stepped on the black pavement, final bell rang. Her family was already waiting on us, standing around their car. As we got closer Bella took my hand and stared directly at Rosalie. Bella already explained to me that Rosalie was having the hardest time accepting her decision to tell me the family secret.

"Cool! She didn't kill him," Emmett bellowed with great laughter.

"I told you she would be fine!" Alice looked annoyed that anyone would dare question her visions.

"Dude she has better self-control than all of us combined." Jasper was suddenly not as reserved as he first appeared.

Rosalie walked away from the car almost charging towards me. Bella hid her laugh as she immediately let go of my hand and stepped to the side, leaving me to face her fiery sister alone.

"You hurt her human and I will kill you personally. Very slowly. Got it?"

"I will be the last one to hurt her." Confidence flowed from me so much easier now. Bella stepped back to my side and took my hand again.

"Okay Rosalie. Thank you that is enough."

"Wow dude, Rose threaten you . . . you are officially in the family," Emmett joked. I am pretty sure if Rosalie had hit me the way she had just hit Emmett, my arm would have been broken in at least two places.

Bella pulled me away from the others, towards my car.

"I don't want to leave you. I'm afraid you won't come back."

"I promise I am not going anywhere ever again." I leaned down to kiss her, slowly, waiting to see if she would stop me. When our lips met, my heart exploded with joy. We kissed each other passionately. I could have stayed like that forever.

"Would you two like a room?" Emmett, who else?


	9. The First Night

Chapter 9: First Night

That night I cooked Dad Angus burgers, with all the fixing, for dinner. He seemed half scared to eat. I guess my three and a half day melancholy, with sandwiches and TV dinners had him doubting me in the kitchen. It didn't last long. Before I could sit down with my own plate he had eaten half his burger.

"So I see we are feeling better. You two make up?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Son, only a woman can have a man mopping around like you had been the last few days. So did you apologize?"

"Yeah Dad, we made up." I had to laugh at that. I guess we had made up and crossed a few other hurdles as well. "I actually want you to meet her."

"Ooh, I would love too! When?"

"Tomorrow morning. She is coming over early so that we can spend the day together."

"Well I just pray she keeps on doing what ever it is she is doing, because when you are happy I get burgers for dinner!" True to form, Charlie was happy with anything that meant a hot meal for him.

I decided to call it a night just after ten o'clock. Bella and I had plans to spend all day Saturday together and my short stint of depression left me feeling exhausted. Charlie had already called it a night and was snoring, thanks to his desire to do some 4 a.m. fishing. The tapping on my window took me by surprise. I opened the window to find Bella looking up at me.

"This scene is backwards. I am supposed to be at your window in the middle of the night, beautiful."

"Just move out of the way, will you?" I wearily took three steps back. Before I could blink twice Bella had ran up the tree that was perched just outside my window and flung herself into my room. I was shocked and amazed.

"I am a vampire remember. Try not to look to surprised." She walked over to me and softly kissed me. Her scent took over my senses instantly. "So this is what a human boy's room looks like. Very tidy."

"So you don't make it a habit to climb into others windows in the middle of the night?"

"No, you are the really the only person I want to see. Besides I couldn't wait till tomorrow to see you." She stretched across my full size bed, a picture I had imagined many nights. "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not! There is nothing I want more than to spend every moment with you." I slid onto the bed next to her.

"Those PJs don't look very warm" She looked over my thin, blue cotton night pants and gray "A" shirt that exposed all of my arms. "Hold that thought. I will be right back." Before I realized she had gotten off the bed she was back with a extra blanket. She was worried about my bare skin on her cold body.

"Why should I want more material between us," I asked as she straddled my lap, wrapping my upper body with the new blanket.

"I don't like it any more than you do, but I can't have you uncomfortable and freezing." We leaned in and began a very passionate kiss. I loved the way my hands tangled in her hair, but hated when she suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I couldn't catch my breath, but I didn't want her to stop either.

"I have to learn self control with you. This is going to be very difficult. And I did not come here to have you tear down everything I built." She quickly kissed me on my lips. "Would you just hold me tonight?"

"I would be honored, but wouldn't Carlisle be expecting you home?"

"No, Carlisle knows where I am. So do the others. Vampires don't sleep, ever, so I will hear Charlie when he wakes up."

We lay on our sides, I was under not only my comforter, but the extra blanket she retrieved for me. She lay on top of both covers. Despite her worry of me getting too cold, I had to wrap my arms around her waist and I pulled her as close to me as possible and I buried my face in her flowing brown hair.

I awoke only when I realized I was too warm. As I sat in my bed I realized it was 8 o'clock and someone was knocking on the door.

"Hello Chief Swan. I am Isabella Cullen, but you can call me Bella. It is nice to finally meet you." I didn't even hear Charlie come back in the house from fishing. I quickly jumped out of bed and hurried down the stairs.

"Bella. It is very nice to finally meet you as well." With that I stepped of the final rung. Dad turned and looked at me wearily.

"Edward son, why don't you go get dressed, you have company. Go ahead – I wont bite her." I returned thirty minutes later. Bella was laughing at my father's story about his struggle to reign in a spare tire he could have sworn was a large bass. Thankfully the story stopped when he heard me coming down the stairs.

"Oh there you are son. So what do you guys have planned for the day?"

"We don't know yet, but Edward here will be meeting my parents later on this evening."

"I will," I asked Bella half confused. We talked about her meeting Charlie, but never mentioned me meeting the good doctor. I guess it should have been assumed.

"Well good luck with that son. You are gong to need it. Fathers don't take to kindly to their daughters bringing boys home." Bella was enjoying this entirely too much.

There went my nerves again. Would the vampire doctor approve of his daughter dating a human?

**Please Please Please Review!**


	10. The Cullens

**Much love to my Beta-clglover! Thank you so much**

**Love Love Love you all who as added me and my story to your alerts! Thanks for the reviews.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 10: The Cullen

Bella and I returned to our meadow after leaving my house. Just sitting and talking with Bella was enough for me. I knew from that moment on, Bella and I would be inseparable. It was obvious that we had been in the field for a while; the sun was already beginning to set behind the trees. The rainbows on the floor of the forest were beginning to fade away as well. Time ceased to exist for us when we were together.

"We'd better get going if you are going to meet my father," Bella said as she ran her icy hands through my hair.

"But I want to stay just like this. Why should we even move," I asked rhetorically.

"Now this wouldn't be because you are afraid of my vampire father would it?"

"Your father, yes. The vampire, no. I don't know what people are so afraid of. You all are a bunch of softies," I teased.

"Oh, is that right?" Bella was so cute when she tried to look angry.

"Oh, yeah." I replied with false bravado and then amended, "Well, except for Rosalie, she scares me."

"You are not funny Mr. Swan."

We made it to the Cullen Estate just after dark and my nerves showed up just moments after us. Before we made it up the walk way, Alice was at the door beaming.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, it took you long enough! Now you know Esme is in there wiping gloss off of surfaces waiting on you."

"Are you ready?" Bella asked me.

"As I'll ever be."

The Cullen's house was extraordinary, especially for Forks. The entire back wall was a large window. The first floor was one large open space, but it felt as cozy as a two bedroom house. All the vampires standing around didn't affect the feeling at all.

"Well you know Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper."

"Hey guys."

"Man, you made it! You just cost me $100. I bet Jasper that you would chicken out."

"Sorry, I just can't say no to Bella."

"I appreciate it," Jasper said as he walked over and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Edward! You should know that we are going to be great friends." Alice was beaming with excitement, bouncing up and down in front of me.

"Alice!" Something in what Alice said made Bella furious. I would have to ask her about that later.

"What? I didn't even say anything." Alice stomped away like a child. Alice's relationship with the rest of the family was always comical.

"Edward, I would like to introduce you to Carlisle and Esme Cullen, my parents, if you will. Carlisle, Esme, this is Edward Swan."

"Edward, it is very nice to finally meet you." Carlisle had blond hair that matched his topaz eyes almost perfectly. He was of a muscular build similar to that of Jasper. He looked too young to be considered anyone's father.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen." I was surprised my voice held together.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Edward, oh I can't tell you what joy it is to meet you. Bella can't stop talking about you. I feel like I have known you for forever." Esme was definitely the mother type. She embraced me as soon as she said my name. Despite her cold touch, she was very warm and there was no judgment in her eyes. Her thoughts were all on how happy she was that Bella had finally found someone. She was ecstatic in ways only a mother could be. Bella was embarrassed in ways only a daughter could be.

"Nice to meet you. You have a beautiful home. Bella told me you remodeled it yourself."

"Yes, that is right. It is a little hobby of mine."

"You have a gorgeous grand piano. Do you play Mrs. Cullen?"

"Call me Esme. No, I don't, but Rosalie does. How about you? Do you have musical interest?"

"Yes. I learned how to play at a young age. My father told me it was a dream of my mother's to see me playing. May I?"

"How sweet. Of course, please, we would love to hear you play."

While I knew many pieces to play, only one was important to me enough to play now. I pulled Bella with me to the piano bench while the remaining family perched themselves around various parts of the open living area. Bella seemed very shy, or embarrassed. I began her lullaby and heard gasps all though the room. Esme stood behind the piano bench, leaning against the wall. I enjoyed the look on Bella's face as she sat in complete shock.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. You wrote that yourself," I nodded as she continued, "what do you call it?"

"It is called '_Her Lullaby'. _I wrote it about two weeks ago," I told Esme while looking into Bella's eyes. She cried the only way she knew how. Esme walked passed Bella and rubbed her hands quickly through her hair, with Carlisle in tow. The rest of the house went on to their various activities. Bella and I were in our own world.

Bella decided to give me a tour of the house, finishing up at her room. She opened the large metal door to a room I would have originally thought to be a library. The entire west wall of the room was a built in book case and held every classical book known to man. Many of the books looked to be the original first edition, bound in leather back, with stitched spines. Some books had to date back for centuries. Bella noticed how surprised by her extensive collection.

"Esme remodels homes, Carlisle is obsessed with medicine, Alice is fueled by fashion, and Rosalie tinkers with cars. I surround myself with great love stories and mysteries of mankind."

We sat in her floor discussing classical books. I was completely astounded by her knowledge. Bella explained to me when you don't sleep, can't sleep, you have plenty of time to fixate on things that matter the most to you. I could only think of how I could spend sleepless nights with her in my arms, never getting tired of kissing her, holding her, running my fingers through her hair. Being a vampire seemed to solve my problem of not enough time in the day to show and prove to Bella how much I loved her.

"So did I make a good impression tonight," I asked Bella.

"Well Esme loves you without a doubt and Carlisle likes anything that makes Esme happy. So, yeah I think you did great," Bella reached up and kissed me. She began to tell me about her family members; when and why they were changed into vampires and how they have all been married at least once.

"Emmett and Rosalie have been officially married 10 times! Why?"

"Rosalie like to be the center of attention, it makes her happy. Emmett likes to make Rosalie happy."

"So what time do I have to have you home before the Chief of Police comes looking for you?"

"Please, Charlie is so happy that I'm not locked in my room he would probably be excited to see me sneak back in the house."

"Well great, 'cause you're going out on the town with the Cullens, but just to be safe, call him and let him know, okay? I can't have you grounded."

As I suspected, Charlie was more than willing to extend my curfew to one in the morning. That is until I told him I was with Dr. Carlisle, in which case he told me take all the time I needed. I was a little afraid of what a night on the town with the Cullens entailed but I was gamed. I wasn't ready to end my day with Bella just yet.

"Maybe I should go home and change clothes. Where are we going exactly?" As if I was speaking to her directly, Alice came bouncing into Bella's room caring a bag that read Ralph Lauren.

"Here," she said as she handed me the bags, "I know they'll fit you, so don't worry about it. The family allows me to dress them and you are no exception so I don't want to hear any arguing. The Cullens love to dance and we are going to go do just that."

"They dance, I watch and laugh at them," Bella said pulling my attention from the pixie dancing around the room.

"Well tonight, we're changing that. I guess I never mentioned to you that I am an excellent dancer."

"Why doesn't that surprise me Mr. Swan?"

Alice had me dressed in a black European suit. Just the feel of the material had me terrified to ask the price. Emmett, Jasper and I stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the women to finish getting dressed. A few minutes later, Rosalie came down the stairs in a red, one strapped, form-fitting dress that exposed her entire back. Emmett looked as if his heart would stop if it could. He approached the stairs and took his wife's hand as if he was seeing her for the first time. Alice descended the stairs next wearing a black strap-less dress that was almost in two pieces. The sight of Alice almost brought Jasper to tears, or as close to tears as a vampire could get. I was too busy laughing at Emmett desperately trying to get a kiss from Rosalie, who was trying to protect her makeup at all cost, to hear Bella descend to the first flight of stairs.

"Um, Edward," Jasper called my name, pointing in the direction Rosalie and Alice had just come from.

There was no sight compared to the angel that came walking towards me. Isabella's blue halter top dress sparkled against her skin. As she turned in a circle for me to examine her further, I noticed the tie of the dress extended down her entire exposed back, making her appear taller. Her hair was pulled off of her shoulders with the exception of a few loose strands that I was sure were left down intentionally. Perfection stood only a foot in front of me. I couldn't stop staring. I couldn't find my voice.

"I told you he would love it, Bella," the fashion expert proudly announced.

Carlisle and Esme decided to remain home for the evening. I assumed they planned to enjoy each other's company, without the nuisance of five rowdy teenage vampires. They stood at the door and watched us leave as parents do. We all piled in the black-on-black Escalade, one of Rosalie's other babies.

I had to give it to Rosalie, she knew a great car.

**Review! And Smile :)**


	11. Sirens Call

**Much love to my Beta-clglover! Thank you so much**

**Love Love Love you all who as added me and my story to your alerts! Thanks for the reviews.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 11: Siren Call

Emmett drove the party van that carried the six of us out of the city.

"Are we heading to Port Angeles?"

"Nope, Seattle. They have the best dinner clubs," Alice said while playing with Jasper's hands.

We pulled in front of a club called "Sweet Desire." Emmett handed the valet the keys and we each took our maiden's hand, assisting them out to the car. As we walked down the velvet red carpet, the bouncer stepped in front of the gold door in a defensive stance. If he only knew that even the smallest female in our band could have him on his back in less than two seconds I was sure he would change his attitude. Alice stepped closer to the bouncer as if she was going to do just that.

"Cullen party," she said with a cocky tone I would have more associated with Rosalie. However, the two word command was enough as the burly bouncer quickly stepped to the side and bowed his head like a disobedient child. Emmett, Jasper, and I ushered our beautiful dates into the doors.

The inside of the club was obviously themed from the 1920's. All of the women were dressed similar to Rosalie, Alice and Bella but none of them looked as stunning. An usher met us at the door and walked us to a table marked "Cullen – Reserved." As we took our seats, a female voice from an unknown location stated,

"Good evening, everyone. Welcome to "Sweet Desires." Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. Introducing Chandra!"

A slender woman wearing a long silver dress stepped to the microphone. Her voice was gorgeous and she seemed at home on the stage. I escorted Bella from our table and on to the floor for our first dance.

"Miss Cullen, you look absolutely breath-taking this evening."

"Thank you, Mr. Swan. You clean up quite nicely yourself."

The night was far from young, and unlike my companions, the day was beginning to wear on me. They, however, were ready to get home for totally different reason.

"I will have Emmett drop us at your place for the night. You don't mind if I join you do you?" Bella asked.

"I would be offended if you didn't."

I looked forward to stretching out in my bed after such a long day, but I was anxious to have my brunette beauty lying with me. Emmett, Jasper and I stepped outside to retrieve the vehicle while the women waited in the foyer. At first I thought I was hearing music from inside the club. The sound was very hypnotic and was hard to ignore. Knowing I was already weary from the long day I had, I assumed I was dead on my feet. It wasn't until I felt very strong holds on both of my arms that I realized I had begun to walk away from the club headed towards who knows where.

"You two didn't hear that... singing?"

Emmett and Jasper looked at me strangely; I could see the sleep walking jokes forming in their minds, especially Emmett. I knew this wasn't sleep-walking. Something was calling me and I was ready, and willing, to follow.

I didn't remember anything else about the drive home. I awoke sometime early in the day realizing I was in my bed and Bella was not there. I was embarrassed to think that Bella may have carried me in as I did not remember unlocking my door or walking up the steps leading to my bedroom. I tried to go back to sleep to no avail.

Suddenly, I began to feel that same hypnotic pull I had felt while leaving the club. I tried to ignore the urge to get out of the bed but the alluring feel was too strong for me. As I stepped across my lawn I could feel the wet dewy grass under my feet and it was then that I realized that I was in my cotton sleep pants. I didn't know where I was going. I couldn't even explain what I was following.

"Edward! What are you doing out here?" Bella was running through my yard, returning to my house. She had went home to change out of her evening wear.

"Bella, my love, is that you? What's happening to me?"

"I don't know. You must be exhausted. Sleep-walking like the boys were teasing earlier. Come on; let's go back inside before you wake Charlie." Bella was following behind me, in the opposite direction from my house. We had crossed into the woods that surrounded the neighborhood. It was earlier than I realized, as there was no sign of the sun in the sky.

"I can't. I must go to them."

"Go to whom? Edward, let's go. You are scaring me."

"I... I have to go."

Suddenly three women stood fifty feet in front of us. Bella must have seen the figures sooner than I did as she jumped in front of me in a defensive stance. A growl ripped from her chest. Was she trying to protect me from the mysterious women in front of us? The hypnotic sound began again and I desperately tried to get around Bella. I realized that the tantalizing music was coming from the women. They were singing. They were singing to me.

"Edward! No, honey. Fight this. Fight whatever they're doing to you."

"You can't hear that? It is so beautiful. I have to go to it."

"No Edward, don't. Please don't make me hurt you." Another snarl cracked the air. "You bitches have messed with the wrong human."

"He is ours now. We found him first. Go get your own breakfast," I heard a voice say.

"In your dreams. He is my man, not your meal time. Now leave before this gets ugly."

"You can't take us. We will crush you and still leave with what we came for."

"You can try it, if you dare. You must have never met a woman in love before." I was frozen in place only half aware of the exchange that took place in front of me. I knew I needed to leave with Bella at once but whatever held me was not letting me go.

"Leave her. The man has heard our song. It won't be long before he comes to us willingly."

Suddenly, I felt a gush of air fly past me. I do not know if it was the air knocking me down or if the unseen force had finally let me go, but I was all at once fully aware of what happened and where I was. Bella sped over to where I sat on the ground.

"Love, are you okay?"

"I... I don't know. I think so. What's happening? Who were those women?"

"Other vampires, no doubt, but I have never seen or heard of a power like theirs. Come I need to get you to Carlisle at once."

Bella scooped me up off of the ground and I was suddenly speeding through the trees. I was no longer embarrassed by the fact that Bella was carrying me.

**Review! And Smile!**


	12. Standing By Family

**I woke up this morning and guess what?**

**I wasn't Stephanie Meyer! Dam it-guess i will try again tomorrow.**

**Thanks to a great beta (Clglover) I am getting closer though!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Standing By Family

As Bella stepped up to the house, she put me down on my feet. This was the first time Bella ever ran with me. The speed of the air gushing past was intense, and unnerving at the same time.

"Are you okay? Can you stand, walk?" Bella eyes showed so much worry in them.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. I'm just sleepy. I'll be fine." I took Bella by her waist and pulled her close to me. Despite my inadequate clothes and her unnaturally cold skin, I felt warmth radiate from her. It felt as if love was physically pouring out of her body. We walked into the house still in our embrace. All six vampires in the house minds screamed the same thought: _"What the hell?"_

Before Bella or I could say anything, Alice jumped up from the computer she was working at and asked, "We're going to fight a coven?"

All eyes were on Alice waiting on the explanation of the apparent vision she had.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked, moving quickly to her side. Alice looked as if she was staring miles away.

"Three other vampires, luring men to their death. Oh my god, they want Edward." And with that all six pairs of eyes were back on Bella and me, still standing at the door.

"I think it has something to do what happened last night at the dinner club," Bella managed to choke out without looking at any one in particular. She finally looked up at me and began pulling me over to the coach.

"Edward, what happed at the club? Tell us everything." Carlisle was taking charge of the conversation.

"It happened when we were leaving. Emmett, Jasper, and I were outside the club getting the car, then out of nowhere, I started hearing music. At first, I thought it was coming from inside. Then suddenly, without even realizing what I was doing, apparently I started walking towards the music. It had this pull on me." I was trying to remember as much as I could.

"A pull? A pull on you?" Bella was angry... and jealous?

"Nothing like the pull you have on me, love," I said, trying to defuse her anger while hiding a smile. I continued, "This felt like a force that I had no control over. I didn't even realize I was walking away until I felt very strong hands holding me in place." The entire room had gathered around the couch that Bella and I were sitting on. All eyes where then on Emmett and Jasper.

"Yeah, I thought he was just sleep-walking. I called his name, like, half a dozen times and he never even turned around," Emmett said.

"Whatever was 'pulling' him didn't make him feel any danger or suspicion. He was completely at peace the whole time. I assumed it was because we had such a great time, that the emotion he was feeling was just contentment." Jasper was trying to recall exactly how I felt at that moment. I couldn't remember any of it, like it was a memory years old, rather than hours.

"You all are telling me that you didn't hear any of the singing?" I felt a little embarrassed. If it wasn't for the fact that I had just experienced it again, I would havethought that I was going crazy.

"No," Emmett and Jasper stated simultaneously.

"It happened again. Just now when I was headed back to his house," Bella said directly to Carlisle.

"Out of no where, I started feeling the pull again. I didn't hear the singing until I actually made it outside. I was halfway across the lawn when I saw Bella but I couldn't stop myself from heading in the direction of where the sound was coming from, Bella tried to stop me but the lure was too strong. I could hear Bella talking to me; I could feel her hands on me, but it was like my brain wasn't registering any actions other than walking towards the singing. It pulled me all the way into the forest behind my house. Bella made them leave and only then was I free of the force again. We immediately came here."

"There were three vampires, all women." Bella said, "They were standing together, Edward said they were singing but I couldn't hear them until they spoke to me. We couldn't have been more than fifty feet away. They said that now that Edward heard their song, he would eventually come willingly," she moved closer to me on the coach and laid her head on my shoulder. I buried my face in her hair, her scent always relaxed me.

"Good job, baby sis! You must have kicked some ass!" Emmett saw the silver lining in everything.

Bella looked a little annoyed at her brother, "No Em, I didn't fight them. Carlisle, do you know what this is?"

"I am afraid so. They are a Siren Coven. They have been around since the beginning of time. They are similar to the beings the Greek mythology is based upon. This, however, can't be the same coven, as that particular coven was destroyed thousands of years ago. Their power, as all vampire powers, is connected to their abilities when they were human. I've heard of a group of women who were turned in the 1920s, they were a singing group. They simply disappeared one night after a show and they were never heard from or seen again. Based on what you all have said here, the stories must be true: Vampires cannot hear their songs, it has no effect on them. Once someone hears their song, apparently their will is taken away and they don't want to, or have the ability to leave. There is one other thing, their song only affects men. I wonder..."

I could hear Carlisle's thoughts as if he had said them out loud, "If they are the reason for the sudden rash of disappearing men in the immediate area?"

"Exactly," Carlisle said. He looked at me with surprise as it seemed that I picked the question right out of his head. He was looking at me curiously, distracted from the current conversation. He had planned to ask me about that later.

"Okay, so what is up with Alice's vision? Why are we fighting them?" Rosalie was a little ticked off, however I wasn't sure if it was because I had interrupted her morning or if this conversation was boring her, or because she was about to participate in a fight for a mere human.

"The power their song has on the men is an immediate death warrant. The song is intended to draw the most attractive men. Of course, he willfollow the song and the women will kill him. Men do not walk away. Eventually, Edward will be unable to stay away from them and he will be able to find them again, even if he never hears the song. The only way to cut the ties that bind is to kill the three women." Carlisle looked pained to say that. When Bella was telling me about her extraordinary family, she said that Carlisle was a lover of all life, compassionate; death was wasteful to him. I felt horrible that it was going to be because of me, that Carlisle would possibly have to go against one of his strongest principles.

"So we are going to put both our physical lives and our livelihood in jeopardy to protect _him._" Rosalie was furious, Emmett had to hold her tightly by her arms to keep her fury from boiling over too much. "I refuse to do it," she was talking to us all but looking deep into Emmett's eyes. The tone of her voice changed instantly to that of sadness. Rosalie placed her arm around Emmett's waist. I could read in her mind she was silently trying to convince Emmett not to participate in this, either. She loved him, and her life, too much to possibly see it all end. I understood her thoughts; I couldn't imagine Bella in a fight to protect me. I was angry with myself; I was supposed to be protecting her, not the other way around.

Emmett's thoughts were not the same as Rosalie's. Although Rosalie couldn't read minds, Emmett was pleading with her in his head, "_I'm sorry, Rose. I have to help him. He's like family now. Please forgive me." _Although his lips never moved his silence said so much more. Everyone knew what his look meant and that further pissed Rosalie off. She snatched herself away from her lover and stormed out of the room. Emmett looked broken.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry. I don't want to be the reason you all are fighting. Look, I will go. I can deal with this on my own," I couldn't look anyone in the face. I was not going to tear this family apart and I couldn't allow them to be put in danger because of me.

"NO!," Bella screamed out and jumped off the coach. "I will protect you and I am not leaving your side!"

"Don't worry about it, man. Rosalie will be okay. She knows how much you mean to Bella. She'll cool down and come around," Emmett was already trying to think of ways to cheer her up.

Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme hadn't said a word, out loud anyway. All of their thoughts however said something differently.

"_I have to protect my new son, Bella will be devastated if anything happened to him and I can't see my daughter broken. It has taken her so long to find love and I refuse to let it end like this. I will fight and I will do whatever I can," _Esme thoughts were even more motherly than her verbal words.

"_Okay, if he can track them by this pull, maybe we can surprise them. Maybe use that to our advantage," _Jasper was instantly in combat mode.

"_I can't see anymore visions of them, I will have to keep looking,"_ I could tell by Alice distant stare she was already mentally in the nearby future.

"_We will be fine and I will protect _all _of my family," _Carlisle stood very proud.

After a brief moment of silence, Carlisle spoke, "Edward you will stay here for the day so that we can watch you and see if anything changes. Bella will escort you home briefly enough for you to change clothes and inform your father were you will be. Emmett, go with them just to be safe." With that, the meeting disbanded.

"Give me just a minute, guys. I have to go take care of something," Bella said as she walked out of the room.

_**Bella's **__**POV**_

I hated to upset Rosalie. To be honest, I respected the way she always spoke her mind, especially when it came to protecting her and Emmett. I didn't understand it in the beginning when we were both new to this life and Emmett had just been changed. We both witnessed love through Esme and Carlisle, but when she found Emmett, I could see a change in her. She was experiencing it first hand. Now that I had found Edward, I understood how she and the rest of my family felt about their mates. I knew my unorthodox love of a human was hard for her to grasp, but I hoped that she would try for her sister; I had to at least ask her to try.

I knocked lightly on her bedroom door and walked in before she spoke. She was lying face down on her bed, her face buried in her pillow.

"Rosalie, I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me; forgive Edward and me. I have to do this and I can't do it without you." I pleaded asI took a seat on her bed beside her.

"I know you love him, Bella. I just can't sacrifice the love of my life for _him, _a human."

"Would you please stop using the word human in a derogatory manor? I know this is weird," I let out a short laugh, "think of how I feel. For years I witnessed you and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme. I never thought I could feel like this for anyone, let alone fight for it. I can't explain the love I have for him clearly enough to myself, or anyone else, but it doesn't matter because he knows exactly how I feel and I know he feels the same way. Rosalie, please stand with me. I can't do this without you."

Rosalie sat up in her bed. I knew she had been defeated but I still needed to hear her say the words.

"You're lucky that I don't want to see you crying and mopping for the next two centuries," she joked. Rosalie moved closer to me and pulled me into a tight squeeze.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I instantly felt better knowing my sister was going to fight by my side.

"Is everything okay in here," Emmett asked, standing in the doorway of his and Rosalie's room.

"Perfect," Rosalie and I said together and laughed.

I knew my family would be okay, we would stand together as we always have. More importantly I knew that Edward, my love, would be okay as well. That was all that was important to me.

* * *

**I hadn't planned on doing anything in other than Edwards's point of view but this just seemed right to do.**

**If your happy and you know it please review!**

**If your happy and you know it please review!**

**If your happy and you know it and you really want to show it, if your happy and you know it please review!**


	13. Promises

**Still not the great SM! I know i cried too :(**

**Enjoy Eclipse everyone!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Promises

**Edward's POV**

Despite the loom of battle in the air, the entire house was at peace, it seemed. I was stretched out on the white couch that sat in front of a very large flat screen plasma television, which were currently showing sports highlights. Bella was lying on my stomach, holding me tightly as I ran my fingers through her hair. I was dozing off to sleep, realizing I had been up for the last twenty-four hours. Emmett sat on the large recliner with Rosalie balled up at his side reading fashion and car magazines. Jasper sat on the floor in front of the television with Alice lying across his lap. She was sketching designs of clothes as Rosalie passed her tear-outs from the fashion magazines. Carlisle and Esme were faced down in very large trade books: Carlisle's was on medical information and Esme's, architect. It felt like a very normal Sunday.

Bella looked up at me and I noticed her eyes had changed again, "Your eyes are dark again, love. Is it because you haven't drunk in a while?" Suddenly everyone's eyes were on me.

"_Oh, I wouldn't mind hunting. Bella hasn't been in forever." _Rosalie's thoughts were screaming at me. I thought it was a good idea, but based on the way Bella was looking at me, I decided to let her decided for her self. I said nothing.

"Yeah, I guess it has been a little while since I . . . hunted but I'm fine," Bella was trying to convince me.

"Bella there's no reason to torture yourself. I'll be fine by myself. Go. Really!"

"Go ahead, Bella. Esme and I will stay here. We hunted last night. Why don't you all go together," Carlisle said.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie eagerly headed out of the room, however Bella was still leery. After the five of them left, I decided to try and get some sleep, assuming Bella would be gone for a little while. Carlisle's thoughts put an end to that idea. I didn't move at first, waiting to see if he would actually say anything. He wasn't thinking one thing in particular only, "_Here's my chance to talk to him in private." _I saw Esme through Carlisle's mind.

"Well, I've got some work to do if you two will excuse me," Esme said as she walked from the room.

"Edward are you asleep? I was wondering if I could speak to you briefly," Carlisle said correcting his posture on the love seat that he occupied.

I immediately turned myself around to sit upright. "Certainly, Carlisle. I think I know what you want to ask me. You want to know how I knew your thoughts earlier. Am I correct?" I looked briefly at his face not knowing what to expect to see there.

"Yes, among other things. How long have you been able to do that? Can you read anybodies thoughts?"

"I have been able to read thoughts for as long as I can remember. I don't always get it right though. I've noticed some people think and change their mind so fast that it makes it difficult to keep up. I have been known to answer people thoughts, rather than their words. So I try to stay out of peoples' heads as much as I possibly can. I can pretty much read anybody, except for Bella."

"_Why can't you read Bella?" _Carlisle thoughts were screaming in research mode. _"Does Bella know you can't read her thoughts?"_

"I don't know why I can't read her. I don't think she realizes that I can read anyone's thoughts. I don't really talk about it much."

"Fascinating. I am sure that can come in handy at times." Carlisle sat quietly for a little while, his mind was racing about vampire powers and human abilities. I tried to tune him out. Although he was still thinking about my secret ability I sensed he wanted to talk to me about something else as well.

"Well, on another note, I wanted to talk to you about Bella," Carlisle said as he instantly changed into Dad mode.

"Yeah, I figured that."

"Bella is very fond of you and when I look at the two of you together, I sense you are just as fond of her. What the two of you share will grow stronger but it will also get more and more difficult. I want to make sure you are willing and able to handle that."

I was confused and not really sure what he was trying to say, "I don't understand."

"I don't want to get into it very much right now. There are certain things that you and Bella are going to have to come to on your own. I just want you to know that when the time comes, I am here for you to talk to."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said, although I wasn't sure what I was thanking him for.

Carlisle had excused himself from the room and I tried again to go to sleep. My dreams let me know that I had succeeded.

_Bella and I were standing in our clearing holding hands. The feel of her hand seemed different to me but I couldn't figure out what it was. The scene flashed and Bella and I were sitting in a room together. The room reminded me of her bedroom but it was larger and along with a wall of books, there was a wall of music: CDs, albums, and sheet music. The feeling between us seemed even stronger. Suddenly, the dream flashed again. I was lying in a bed, a hospital bed, it __seemed__. Bella was standing over me saying, "I'm so sorry love, it's almost over." I opened my eyes, and as if I was suddenly looking down on myself, I could see my eyes were no longer green, but blood red. _

I awoke from my dream unable to catch my breath. I quickly sat up on the coach and was glad to see no one saw my startled reaction. I was not certain of what, but I was sure my dream meant a change was going to take place between Bella and me. I wasn't going to mention it to Bella until I knew myself.

Just then, Bella and her siblings returned to the house. Bella was at my side in inhuman speed. She was smiling, glad to be back and her eyes were back to their dazzling topaz.

"Hello, love. Are you feeling better?" I asked Bella as I kissed her on her forehead.

"Much better now that I'm back with you," she said as she laid her head on my shoulder. "Come," she demanded as she pulled me off the coach and up the stairs.

Bella and I sat on the floor of her room. I leaned against the lounge chair that sat under her lamp and she sat between my legs, her head leaning back against my chest. It was nice to be able to sit with her privately.

"I don't want to have to force you to go hunt, Isabella. Whenever you need to, promise me you will go?" I asked her as I ran my finger up and down her arm.

"I didn't realize before tonight that I hadn't really talked to you about that."

"You don't have to talk to me about anything. This is who you are and I love you. Tell me, is it very difficult being around me, when you're thirsty, I mean?"

"It is a little more difficult compared to when I am not thirsty but I don't care, I don't want to be away from you ever," Bella said turning to face me.

"I know, and I don't want to have to be away from you. As long as you promise to return, I promise to be waiting for you."

We sealed our deal with a kiss.

* * *

**Review? Review? Where for art thou Review?**


	14. Girl Power

_**SM's Friends are the greatest aren't they!**_

**_Clglover - Great Beta _**

* * *

Chapter 14: Girl Power

After spending all day Sunday with Bella and her family, I began to fear they had blown the whole situation out of proportion. There was no attack, no singing and no pull.

Sunday night I was permitted to go home. I didn't mind, in fact I loved that Bella was back in my arms as soon as my Dad was asleep. However, I felt bad that Emmett and Jasper patrolled around the house all night in an attempt to protect me. It didn't seem fair that I held the love of my life in my arms, while Rosalie and Alice's loves were not home with them. I hoped that Rosalie wouldn't be too upset with me.

Monday was looking like it would be just another day. Unfortunately, it didn't stay that way.

Lunch was more of a strategizing session with Jasper at the lead. Jasper decided to try and use the connection with the Siren Coven to contact the women. He hoped that if we came to them peacefully it wouldn't have to come to a battle. The thought of a fight made me pull Bella closer. I didn't want to imagine her fighting anyone or anything.

The plan was set: After school, the Cullens and I would go to an open field that they usually used for Baseball. In the field, I would focus on my memory of the three women in hopes that it would draw them out. Once they were in the clearing, Carlisle was going to try and talk to them.

Carlisle hoped he could convince the women to continue their hunting practices else where and he wanted to explain the danger they were putting his family in, me included. I felt honored that he included me in his definition of family. Bella told me how diplomatic Carlisle was and how his friendly demeanor more often than not led to peaceful resolutions. It seemed simple enough and everyone was optimistic.

Bella and I sat in Biology hand-in-hand. If we could help it, we were always stayed touching each other, in one way or another. I felt it halfway through class. I started staring out of the window to the left side of mine and Bella's table. I wanted to run out of the class. I was in pain just trying to hold myself there. It wasn't until I let Bella's hand go that she noticed my eagerness. It didn't take Bella long to realize what was going on. She sat looking back and forth from me to Mr. Varner. The bell finally rang and I darted from the classroom. Alice must have had a vision of me running. How else was she already outside the Biology classroom? I didn't look behind me, I just walked as fast as my legs would carry me and before I knew it, I was in the forest surrounding the school. The singing seemed to bounce off the trees and engulf me. I could feel my will leaving. I knew I should have run away but I honestly didn't want to turn away from the sound. It was the most beautiful singing that I had ever heard. I wondered aimlessly through the trees searching for the destination. Time and distance was at a lost for me. I suddenly fell to my knees. They stood only ten feet away and I knew the beautiful sound was coming from them. My limbs refused to let me lurch any further. I was paralyzed by their hum, yet completely aware. I needed to move, my mind registered the importance of the action, but my body refused to obey. I knew I shouldn't have left Bella. I knew this was going to be the end.

The three women in front of me were beautiful. Such a word couldn't describe them accurately enough. All three women had jet black hair, straight, and parted down the middle. Their hair was such a contrast to their skin, they looked even paler. Above all, I noticed their eyes. They were a bright red. The color of their eyes was familiar to me, although I knew I had never seen Bella, or any of the other Cullens, with such a hue. The boldness screamed, "Fear me." And as if a veil had been removed from my own eyes, I understood everything. Their eyes were red because they drank human blood, preferably male human blood. I would soon meet the same fate. But even that realization wasn't what made me gasp—it was the eyes; the eyes from a dream I once had.

Their eyes were the same color as mine were in a dream where Bella tried so desperately to calm me. The dream that shocked me into consciousness at the time. What did it mean now? None of that mattered because I now faced death. Why was it coming so slowly? The three beautiful women, these three beautiful vampires, who I knew had no intentions on doing anything but feed off me, were just standing there... waiting.

They were waiting on Bella, their thoughts screamed at me. Despite my inability to control any part of me, despite being unable to walk away, my brain still worked. They wanted revenge on Bella for defending me in the woods on that Sunday morning. Carlisle's peaceful resolution would have never worked. These three only wanted two things: My blood and Bella's head.

So, I would know when it was coming, my brain worked too well. I would be fully aware when death claimed me. Worst of all, unless they killed me first, I would be fully aware when they killed my love, Bella. I prayed they killed me first, but I knew better. They would destroy Bella, destroy my love, and they would take my blood. Just as well- with Bella gone, I wouldn't want to live anymore.

Before I could take my next breath, I was flying through the air.

When everything stopped moving around me, I realized that it was Bella. She had come for me, she promised that no matter what, she wouldn't leave me and there she stood. Bella put me down at least fifty feet away between Carlisle and Esme. I was conscious of their presence, but had no will, desire, nor ability to do anything but sit on the forest floor.

"Edward, dear are you okay?" Esme's voice dripped with concern.

"He's almost catatonic. We have to get him out of here," Carlisle said while examining me closely.

"Carlisle, Esme, take him away from here. We will deal with this." I could hear the anger in Bella's voice.

I assumed it was Carlisle who picked me up. His scent was not as sweet as the scent I remembered on Esme when she first welcomed me with a hug. But it didn't matter who picked me up because now we both were sliding across the grass. Something had hit him, something hard and fast.

"Carlisle!" Esme screamed. The growl that pierced the air was even more vicious than what I remembered of Bella. Esme was pissed as she crouched down to attack.

Rosalie bent down to check on Carlisle as Bella tried to check on me. If I were hurt, it didn't register with me. I was still trying to make my way back to my desires. Emmett, Jasper and Alice hurried to stand by Esme's side.

"Athena, there are more of them!" One of the women screamed to the obvious leader.

"Don't worry, we can fix that," Athena said. The three women gathered together and joined hands. The sound was tantalizing and alluring. I tried to push away from Bella, but was locked in her strong arms. Something was different: Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle each lurched towards the beautiful women. Carlisle was wrong. Vampire men could hear the sound. I took advantage of Bella's distraction to run towards the beauties. All four of us men stood in front of the three beautiful vampires in complete awe and aware, knowing the loves of our lives were behind us, but none of us cared at that moment.

"Oh, hell no! No one controls Emmett but me," growled Rosalie. And with that the battle was on.

The scene moved too fast for my human, dazed eyes. Rosalie and Alice each fought the two other women while Bella fought the one called Athena. I knew Bella was strong and fast but fighting seemed so out of character for her. But she could protect herself all the same. Esme helped all three of her daughters, tearing away limbs. We, the dazed and useless men, could offer no help to the battle. Suddenly, a blaze was flickering bright orange. It wasn't until the last scream cleared the air that I had control on of my own being again. My own willpower rushed back to me making it hard to breath at first. The weight was nearly unbearable, and I felt drained of energy. It took all I had to wipe my hair out of my face. When I closed my eyes it felt as if I would never open them again. I sat on the ground shaking my head, trying to decipher the scene that still played out in my head. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper fell to their knees; I assumed it was from the same weight of their own willpower returning to them.

The four heroes of the hour stood back from the four victims, the pain was written on their face. They said nothing and didn't move. We four sat there and refused to move as well. We all just stared into our loves eyes. Pain. Love. Shame. Pity. Thankfulness. Every emotion possible flickered between the four sets of soul mates in the middle of the forest.

"What the fuck was that?" Leave it to Emmett to bring us out of our reserved states so loudly. We finally stood up on our feet and ran to our better halves.

"That was me saving your ass," Rosalie said proudly, staring into Emmett's eyes.

"Isabella, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please forg-" was the last thing I said before her firm lips came crashing down on mine.

I surrendered my will to a beautiful vampire woman... and it was the greatest thing.

* * *

**Weiver! Ooh I'm Sorry I Mean Review!**


	15. Moon Light Lovers Epilogue

**Special Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for introducing me to great friends.**

**Special Thanks to Clglover **

**Come check out Book 2 of my Saga _Love and War_**

* * *

Chapter 15: Girl Power

(Epilogue)

Things instantly went back to normal. The disappearances suddenly stopped and no one knew why except for the Cullens and myself. Bella and I went back to our private lunches, but on occasion, we joined her family. Rosalie still wasn't my biggest fan, but she respected my relationship with Bella. Thankfully she stopped referring to me as "the human." We were making an effort at least.

It was May, the last week of school. Everyone was buzzing about the Final Days Dance coming up in a week. Neither Bella or I were going to be attending– we had our own plans.

The night of the dance, Bella and I spent some alone time in our meadow although we weren't really hurting for privacy. We spent every night together in my room, except when she was away hunting. When we were at her house, her family left us to our own doings. Bella and I spent a lot of the time in her room talking about music and books. I had begun composing and practicing on their grand piano a regular basis. Esme and Bella loved that I made good use of the piano– always my faithful audience. Nonetheless, there was something different about when Bella and I were alone in our meadow. While we were there, it seemed like there was no one else in the world. We were truly alone. The silence was just as beautiful as her voice.

"Have I told you how much I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen?"

"Ooh, it must be serious! You used my entire name," her smile lighting up the night. She added, "I love you as well, Edward Anthony Swan." We sealed our love with a passionate kiss.

The full moon was shining brightly over out heads. Bella's face started to shows worry and disappointment.

"How long can this fairy tale last, Edward?" Bella asked as she avoided eye contact.

Noticing her change in temperament, I said, "For as long as you will have me." I continued, "Bella what's wrong, love? I promise never to leave you. I want you for my forever."

"Yes, now you want me for your forever, but what about when you get older and I am forever stuck at 17 years old? What about when you want to go off to school to some sun filled state and I can't follow? What about when you want children that I can never give you? You won't love me for forever. You won't want me when you realize all the pain that I will bring you because of what I am."

Her urgency spoke volumes of her sudden mood change. Bella wanted to cry and it pained her even more to be unable to properly display her sadness. Bella moved away from me with great speed. Distance between the two of us always pained me, no matter how small.

I stood up to close the space between us. I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her on her exposed neck.

"I will go to any college in any cloudy state if it means you can follow me. We will go together. Isabella, you can only hurt me by leaving. When you leave, my heart, soul, and all that I am will leave with you. I don't want children or a life if it means I couldn't have it with you. I love you more than I thought was possible for two people to be in love." This was my first relationship yet I was undeniably in love with Isabella. Girlfriend was not a strong enough word to describe our bond. I was angry with myself, unable to pull together the proper words to explain to her how I felt. Bella noticed my struggle and turned to face me.

"It is only at this time, when the sky is dark and the moon is clear in the sky, that we can love each other so openly. You deserve so much more than that," she said.

"I deserve you and only want you. I will stand with you, and only you, under the light of the moon. Forever."

We pressed ourselves into our most passionate kiss.

Thus far . . .

* * *

**A/N: this is the end but it has been great! Come back and check out the stories that are to come . . . i have so much in store.**

**Next story: _Love and War (in progress please check it out)_**

**Please Review before you leave!**


End file.
